


the moonlight of my life

by lovelyflowersinherhair



Series: Law and Order: Riverdale Victims Unit [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyflowersinherhair/pseuds/lovelyflowersinherhair
Summary: Charlotte’s lips formed a pout, and Alice could see that there were tears forming in her eyes. “I not like her mom, Mama.”
Relationships: mentioned Alice Cooper/FP Jones II
Series: Law and Order: Riverdale Victims Unit [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1140770
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	the moonlight of my life

“What’s the matter, pretty girl?” Alice asked Lottie tiredly, as she came up to the window she was standing at, and scooped her up into her arms. “You can’t sleep?”

“I miss Jellybelly,” she whispered, burying her face into Alice’s shoulder, and Alice felt that her heart might break at her toddler’s confession. “Why come she and Juggie had to go back to Toledo?”

Alice managed to hold back the comment that wanted to leave her lips, and she mentally patted herself on her back for her restraint, not at all thrilled with the fact that Jughead and Jellybean were forced to go to Toledo at all, all because Gladys was the mother and the judge had been manipulated into thinking that she was a better parent to the children, even though FP was the one with the full time job and the stable home life, which, in comparison to Gladys, was not exactly difficult. Going on a justified rant about the situation was not going to soothe her upset toddler, no matter how sympathetic she thought she’d be to her cause, and it wouldn’t get either of her siblings back from that horrible woman, who clearly only kept them around because she wanted to waste FP’s money. 

“You know that they have to stay with their mother,” she settled on. “They’ll be back on their next vacation.” 

“But she’s  _ mean _ to them,” she whimpered. “Jellybelly want to stay here.” 

“I know,” she said after a moment. “I’m sorry that she couldn’t.”

Charlotte’s lips formed a pout, and Alice could see that there were tears forming in her eyes. “I not like her mom, Mama.” 

“I know, Lottie. I don’t like her either.” 

“And they live so far away,” she whispered. “At least Betty and Polly’s dad lives nearby. So I can still see them.” 

“I know.” Alice pressed a kiss to Lottie’s cheek. “Tomorrow we can write Jellybean and Jughead a letter, okay? You can tell me what to say, and I can write it for you, and you can color them a picture or two. Would you like that?” 

She nodded. “I want to do it now.” 

Alice stifled a yawn. “I know, sweetie, but it’s nighttime. Daddy and I are trying to sleep.” 

“I can’t sleep,” Lottie told her. “I don’t like it here. It’s lonely.” 

Alice bit back a sigh. “You want to spend the night with us? You could cuddle in between me and Daddy, honey, he won’t mind.” 

She nodded, and Alice felt her bury her face against the shoulder of her robe. She hated that Charlotte was made so distraught by the custody arrangements that had been made solely out of spite by adults that should have known better, but were more concerned with painting her and FP as the picture of evil for being two adults who had deigned to want to choose happiness over relationships tinged with abuse. 

“Okay, well, we’ll go in and snuggle up with him, okay?” 

Another nod. 

“I love you, baby, you know that, right?” 

“Lub you too,” Lottie mumbled, her voice muffled by the material of Alice’s bathrobe. “My mama.”

“Yeah,” she whispered. “I’m your mama.” 


End file.
